wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XCVI
|adnotacje= }} Rogata dusza junacka nie chciała istotnie wychodzić z cielesnej powłoki i nie wyszła. W miesiąc po powrocie do Lubicza rany pana Andrzeja poczęły się goić, wcześniej zaś jeszcze odzyskał przytomność i rozejrzawszy się po izbie zgadł zaraz, iż już jest w Lubiczu. Następnie począł wołać wiernego Soroki. — Soroka! — rzekł — miłosierdzie boże jest nade mną! Czuję, iż nie umrę! — Wedle rozkazu! — odpowiedział stary żołnierz rozgniatając łzę kułakiem. A Kmicic mówił dalej, jakby sam do siebie: — Skończona pokuta... widzę to jaśnie. Miłosierdzie boże jest nade mną! Potem milczał przez chwilę, jeno mu się wargi poruszały modlitwą. — Soroka! — rzekł znów po chwili. — Do usług waszej miłości! — A kto tam jest w Wodoktach? — Jest panna i pan miecznik rosieński. — Pochwalone imię Pańskie! Przychodziłli tu kto pytać się o mnie? — Przysyłali z Wodoktów, pókiśmy nie powiedzieli, że wasza miłość zdrów będzie. — A potem przestali przysyłać? — Potem przestali. Na to Kmicic: — Nic jeszcze nie wiedzą, ale się ode mnie samego dowiedzą. Nie mówiłżeś nikomu, żem tutaj jako Babinicz wojował? — Nie było rozkazu — odrzekł żołnierz. — A laudańscy z panem Wołodyjowskim nie wrócili jeszcze? — Nie masz ich jeszcze, ale lada dzień zjadą. Na tym skończyła się pierwszego dnia rozmowa. We dwa tygodnie później pan Kmicic wstawał już i chodził na kulach, a następnej niedzieli uparł się jechać do kościoła. — Pojedziem do Upity — rzekł do Soroki — bo od Boga trzeba poczynać, a po mszy do Wodoktów. Soroka nie śmiał się sprzeciwiać, więc kazał jeno wymościć sianem skarbniczek, a pan Andrzej wystroił się odświętnie i pojechali. Przyjechali w czas, gdy mało jeszcze ludzi było w kościele. Pan Andrzej, wsparty na ramieniu Soroki, podszedł pod sam wielki ołtarz i klęknął w kolatorskiej ławce; nikt też go nie poznał, tak zmienił się wielce; twarz miał bardzo chudą, wynędzniałą, a przy tym nosił długą brodę, która mu czasu wojny i choroby wyrosła. Kto i spojrzał na niego, pomyślał, że jakiś przejezdny personat na mszę wstąpił; kręciło się bowiem wszędzie pełno przejezdnej szlachty, która z pola do swych majętności wracała. Lecz kościół z wolna napełniał się ludem i okoliczną szlachtą; za czym poczęli zjeżdżać i posesjonaci z dalekich nawet stron, bo w wielu miejscach kościoły były popalone i mszy trzeba było aż w Upicie szukać. Kmicic, zatopiony w modlitwie, nie widział nikogo; z pobożnego zamyślenia zbudziło go dopiero skrzypienie ławki pod nogami wchodzących do niej osób. Wówczas podniósł głowę, spojrzał i spostrzegł tuż nad sobą słodką a smutną twarz Oleńki. Ona także dostrzegła go i poznała w tej chwili, bo cofnęła się nagle, jakby przerażona; naprzód płomień, a potem bladość śmiertelna wystąpiła na jej twarz, lecz najwyższym wysileniem woli przemogła wrażenie i klękła tuż koło niego; trzecie miejsce zajął pan miecznik. I Kmicic, i ona pochylili głowy i wsparłszy twarz na dłoniach klęczeli obok siebie w milczeniu, a serca biły im tak, że je słyszeli oboje doskonale. Wreszcie pan Andrzej przemówił pierwszy: — Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! — Na wieki wieków... — odrzekła półgłosem Oleńka. I więcej nie mówili do siebie. Tymczasem ksiądz wyszedł z kazaniem; słuchał go Kmicic, ale mimo usiłowań i nie słyszał, i nie rozumiał. Oto ona, ta upragniona, do której od lat całych już tęsknił, która nigdy nie schodziła mu z myśli i z serca, była teraz tuż pod jego bokiem. I czuł ją koło siebie, i nie śmiał zwracać ku niej oczu, bo był w kościele, lecz przymknąwszy powieki, łowił uchem jej oddech. — Oleńka, Oleńka przy mnie! — mówił sobie — oto Bóg nam się w kościele po rozłące spotkać kazał... Więc myśli jego i serce powtarzały bez ustanku to imię: — Oleńka, Oleńka, Oleńka! I chwilami płacz radości chwytał go za gardło, to znów porywało go takie uniesienie dziękczynnej modlitwy, że aż świadomość tracił, co się z nim dzieje. Ona klęczała ciągłe z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Ksiądz skończył kazanie i zszedł z ambony. Nagle przed kościołem rozległ się szczęk broni i tętent kopyt końskich. Ktoś krzyknął przed progiem kościoła: "Lauda wraca!" — i wnet w samej świątyni zerwały się szmery, potem gwar, potem coraz głośniejsze wołanie: — Lauda! Lauda! Tłumy poczęły się kołysać, wszystkie głowy zwróciły się naraz ku drzwiom. A wtem zaroiło się we drzwiach i hufiec zbrojny pojawił się w kościele. Na czele szli z brzękiem ostróg pan Wołodyjowski i pan Zagłoba. Tłumy rozstępowały się przed nimi, a oni przeszli przez cały kościół, klękli przed ołtarzem, pomodlili się krótką chwilę, po czym obaj weszli do zakrystii. Laudańscy zatrzymali się wpół nawy, nie witając się dla powagi miejsca z nikim. Ach, co za widok! Groźne twarze, ogorzałe od wichrów, wychudłe z trudów bojowych, pocięte szablami Szwedów, Niemców, Węgrów, Wołochów. Cała historia wojny i chwała pobożnej Laudy mieczem na nich wypisana. Oto ponure Butrymy, oto Stakjany, Domaszewicze, Gościewicze, wszystkich po trochu. Lecz ledwie czwarta część wróciła z tych, którzy ongi pod Wołodyjowskim z Laudy ruszyli. Wiele niewiast na próżno szuka mężów, wielu starców na próżno wypatruje synów, więc płacz wzmaga się, bo i ci, którzy znajdują swoich, płaczą z radości. Cały kościół rozlega się szlochaniem; od czasu do czasu głos jakiś imię kochane wykrzyknie i zmilknie, a oni stoją w chwale, wsparci na mieczach, lecz i im po srogich bliznach łzy spływają na wąsiska. Wtem dzwonek targnięty przy drzwiach zakrystii uciszył płacze i gwary. Wszyscy klękli, wyszedł ksiądz ze mszą, a za nim w komżach pan Wołodyjowski i pan Zagłoba, i ofiara się rozpoczęła. Lecz ksiądz także był wzruszony i gdy pierwszy raz zwrócił się do ludu mówiąc: Dominus vobiscum! — głos mu drgał; gdy zaś przyszło do Ewangelii i wszystkie szable naraz wysunęły się z pochew na znak, że Lauda zawsze gotowa wiary bronić, a w kościele stało się aż jasno od stali, to ledwie mógł odśpiewać Ewangelię. Odśpiewano potem wśród powszechnego uniesienia suplikacje, wreszcie msza się skończyła, lecz ksiądz, pochowawszy Sakrament w cyborium, odwrócił się już po Ostatniej Ewangelii ku tłumom, na znak, że pragnie coś powiedzieć. Więc uczyniło się cicho; ksiądz zaś w serdecznych słowach powitał naprzód wracających żołnierzy, wreszcie oznajmił, że list królewski zostanie odczytany, przez pułkownika chorągwi laudańskiej przywieziony. Więc uczyniło się jeszcze ciszej i po chwili po całym kościele rozległ się głos od ołtarza: "My, Jan Kazimierz, król polski, wielki książę litewski, mazowiecki, pruski etc., etc., etc. W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego, amen. Jako złych ludzi szpetne przeciw majestatowi i ojczyźnie występki, zanim przed sądem niebieskim staną, już w tym życiu doczesnym mają otrzymać karę, tak równie słusznym jest, ażeby cnota nie zostawała bez nagrody, która cnocie samej blasku chwały, a potomnym zachęty do naśladowania cnych przykładów dodawać winna. Przeto wiadomo czynimy całemu stanowi rycerskiemu, mianowicie zaś ludziom wojskowym i świeckim, urzędy mającym cuiusvis dignitatis et praeeminentiae, oraz wszystkiemu obywatelstwu Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego i naszego starostwa żmudzkiego, że jakiekolwiek gravamina ciążyłyby na urodzonym a nam wielce miłym panu Andrzeju Kmicicu, chorążym orszańskim, te coram jego następnych zasług i chwały zniknąć z pamięci ludzkiej mają, w niczym czci i sławy pomienionemu chorążemu orszańskiemu nie ujmując." Tu ksiądz przestał czytać i spojrzał ku ławce, w której pan Andrzej siedział, on zaś powstał na chwilę i wnet usiadł znowu, głowę swą wynędzniałą wsparł o stallę i przymknął powieki jakoby w omdleniu. A wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu, wszystkie usta poczęły szeptać: — Pan Kmicic! Kmicic! Kmicic!... tam, obok Billewiczów! Lecz ksiądz skinął ręką i począł czytać dalej wśród głuchego milczenia: "Który chorąży orszański, lubo w początkach nieszczęsnej owej szwedzkiej inkursji po stronie księcia wojewody się opowiedział, przecie uczynił to nie z żadnej prywaty, ale z najszczerszej ku ojczyźnie intencji, perswazją tegoż księcia do błędu przywiedzion, jakoby taka jeno, a nie inna droga salutis Reipublicae zostawała, jaką sam książę kroczył! A przybywszy do księcia Bogusława, który za przedawczyka go mając, wszystkie nieżyczliwe praktyki przeciw ojczyźnie jaśnie przed nim odkrył, nie tylko pomieniony chorąży orszański na osobę naszą ręki podnosić nie obiecywał, ale samego księcia zbrojną ręką porwał, aby się za nas i za utrapioną ojczyznę pomścić..." — Boże, bądź miłościw mnie grzesznej! — zawołał niewieści głos tuż około pana Andrzeja, a w kościele zerwał się znowu gwar zdumienia. Ksiądz czytał dalej: "Przez tegoż księcia postrzelon, ledwie do zdrowia przyszedłszy, do Częstochowy się udał i tam piersią własną najświętszy przybytek osłaniał, przykład wytrwania i męstwa wszystkim dając; tamże z niebezpieczeństwem zdrowia i życia największe działo burzące prochami rozsadził, przy którym hazardzie pojman, na śmierć przez okrutnych nieprzyjaciół był skazany, a przedtem żywym ogniem palony." Tu już płacz niewieści rozległ się tu i owdzie po kościele. Oleńka trzęsła się cała, jak w paroksyzmie febry. "Ale i z tych srogich terminów mocą Królowej Anielskiej wyratowan, do nas na Śląsk się udał i w powrocie naszym do miłej ojczyzny, gdy zdradliwy nieprzyjaciel zasadzkę nam nagotował, pomieniony chorąży orszański samoczwart tylko na całą potęgę nieprzyjacielską się rzucił, osobę naszą ratując. Tam posieczon i rapierami skłuty, do pół boków we krwi własnej rycerskiej się pławiąc, z pobojowiska jako bez duszy był podniesion..." Oleńka obie ręce przyłożyła do skroni i podniósłszy głowę, poczęła łowić w spieczone usta powietrze. Z piersi jej wychodził jęk: — Boże! Boże! Boże! I znów zabrzmiał głos księdza, także coraz bardziej wzruszony: "A gdy staraniem naszym do zdrowia przyszedł i wtedy nie spoczął, ale dalsze wojny odprawował, z chwałą niezmierną stawając w każdej potrzebie, za wzór rycerstwu przez hetmanów obojga narodów podawany, aż do szczęśliwego zdobycia Warszawy, po którym do Prus pod przybranym nazwiskiem Babinicza był wyprawiony..." Gdy to imię zabrzmiało w kościele, gwar ludzki zmienił się jakoby w szmer fali. Więc Babinicz to on?! Więc ów pogromca Szwedów, zbawca Wołmontowicz, zwycięzca w tylu bitwach to Kmicic?!... Szum wzmagał się coraz bardziej, tłumy poczęły cisnąć się ku ołtarzowi, aby go widzieć lepiej. — Boże, błogosław mu! Boże, błogosław! — ozwały się setki głosów. Ksiądz zwrócił się ku ławce i przeżegnał pana Andrzeja, który wsparty ciągle o stallę, do umarłego niż żywego był podobniejszy, bo dusza wyszła zeń ze szczęścia i uleciała ku niebiosom. Po czym kapłan dalej czytał: "Tamże nieprzyjacielski kraj ogniem i mieczem spustoszył, do wiktorii pod Prostkami głównie się przyczynił, księcia Bogusława własną ręką obalił i pojmał; następnie do starostwa naszego żmudzkiego powołany, jak niezmierne usługi oddał, ile miast i wsiów od nieprzyjacielskiej ręki uchronił, o tym tamtejsi incolae najlepiej wiedzieć powinni." — Wiemy! wiemy! wiemy! — grzmiało w całym kościele. — Uciszcie się — rzekł ksiądz podnosząc pismo królewskie ku górze. "Przeto my (czytał dalej) rozważywszy wszystkie jego zasługi względem naszego majestatu i ojczyzny tak niezmierne, że i syn większych ojcu i matce oddać by nie mógł, postanowiliśmy je w tym liście naszym promulgować, ażeby tak wielkiego kawalera, wiary, majestatu i Rzeczypospolitej obrońcę nieżyczliwość ludzka dłużej już nie ścigała, lecz aby przynależną cnotliwym chwałą i powszechną miłością okryty chodził. Nim zaś sejm następny, chęci te nasze potwierdzając, wszelką zmazę z niego zdejmie, i nim starostwem upickim, które vacat, nagrodzić go będziem mogli, prosim uprzejmie nam miłych obywatelów starostwa naszego żmudzkiego, aby te słowa nasze w sercach i umysłach zatrzymali, które nam sama iustitia, fundamentum regnorum, przesłać, ku ich pamięci, nakazała." Tu skończył ksiądz i zwróciwszy się do ołtarza, modlić się począł; pan Andrzej zaś uczuł nagle, że jakaś dłoń miękka chwyta jego rękę, spojrzał: była to Oleńka, i nim miał czas pomiarkować się, cofnąć dłoń, panna podniosła ją i przycisnęła do ust wobec wszystkich, w obliczu ołtarza i tłumów. — Oleńka! — krzyknął zdumiony Kmicic. Lecz ona wstała i zakrywszy twarz zasłoną, rzekła do miecznika: — Stryju! chodźmy, chodźmy stąd prędko! I wyszli przez drzwi zakrystii. Pan Andrzej próbował wstać, wyjść za nią, lecz nie mógł... Siły opuściłý go zupełnie. Natomiast w kwadrans później znalazł się przed kościołem, trzymany pod ręce przez pana Wołodyjowskiego i pana Zagłobę. Tłumy obywatelstwa, drobnej szlachty i pospolitego ludu cisnęły się dokoła; niewiasty — zaledwie która zdołała się oderwać od piersi wracającego z wojny męża — już wiedzione ciekawością, płci swojej właściwą, biegły popatrzyć na tego strasznego ongi Kmicica, dziś zbawcę Laudy i przyszłego starostę. Koło zaciskało się coraz więcej, aż laudańscy musieli w końcu otoczyć i bronić od natłoku rycerza. — Panie Andrzeju! — wołał pan Zagłoba — ot, przywieźliśmy ci gościńca. Sam się takiego nie spodziewałeś! Do Wodoktów teraz, do Wodoktów, na zrękowiny i wesele!... Dalsze słowa pana Zagłoby zginęły w gromkim okrzyku, który naraz pod przywództwem Józwy Beznogiego podnieśli wszyscy laudańscy: — Niech żyje pan Kmicic! — Niech żyje! — powtórzyły tłumy. — Nasz starosta upicki niech żyje! niech żyje! — Do Wodoktów! Wszyscy! — huknął pan Zagłoba. — Do Wodoktów! do Wodoktów! — wrzasnęło tysiąc ust. — W swaty do Wodoktów, z panem Kmicicem, z naszym zbawcą! Do panienki! do Wodoktów! I ruch uczynił się ogromny. Lauda siadła na koń; z tłumów, kto żyw, dopadał wozów, bryczek, wasągów, podjezdków. Piesi na przełaj poczęli biec przez lasy i pola. Okrzyk: "Do Wodoktów!", brzmiał w całym miasteczku. Drogi zaroiły się różnobarwnymi kupami ludzi. Pan Kmicic jechał w skarbniczku między Wołodyjowskim i Zagłobą i raz wraz któregoś brał w ramiona. Mówić jeszcze nie mógł, bo zbyt był wzruszony, zresztą pędzili tak, jakby Tatarzy na Upitę napadli. Wszystkie bryki i wozy pędziły tak samo koło nich. Byli już dobrze za miastem, gdy nagle pan Wołodyjowski pochylił się do ucha Kmicica. — Jędrek — spytał się — a nie wiesz, gdzie tamta? — W Wodoktach! — odpowiedział rycerz. Wówczas, czy wiatr począł tak poruszać wąsikami pana Michała, czy wzruszenie, nie wiadomo, dość, że przez całą drogę nie przestawały wysuwać się naprzód, jakby dwa szydła lub dwie macki chrabąszcza. Pan Zagłoba śpiewał z radości tak okrutnym basem, że aż się konie płoszyły: Dwoje nas było, Kasieńko, dwoje na świecie, Ale mi się coś wydaje, że jedzie trzecie. Anusia nie była tej niedzieli w kościele, bo przy słabej pannie Kulwiecównie z kolei zostać musiała, przy której się z Oleńką dzień po dniu zmieniały. Cały ranek zajęta była doglądaniem i opatrunkiem chorej, tak że późno dopiero mogła się zabrać do pacierzy. Zaledwie jednak wymówiła ostatnie: "Amen", gdy zaturkotało przed bramą i Oleńka wpadła jak wicher do pokoju. — Jezus, Maria! Co się stało? — krzyknęła spojrzawszy na nią panna Borzobohata. — Anusiu! wiesz, kto jest pan Babinicz?... To pan Kmicic! Anusia zerwała się na równe nogi. — Kto ci powiedział? — Czytano list królewski... pan Wołodyjowski przywiózł... laudańscy... — To pan Wołodyjowski wrócił?... — krzyknęła Anusia. I nagle rzuciła się w ramiona Oleńki. Oleńka przyjęła ten wybuch czułości jako dowód Anusinego afektu dla siebie, bo zresztą była zgorączkowana, prawie nieprzytomna. Na twarzy miała ogniste wypieki, a pierś jej falowała, jak gdyby z wielkiego zmęczenia. Więc poczęła opowiadać bez ładu i przerywanym głosem wszystko, co w kościele słyszała, biegając przy tym jak szalona po komnacie i powtarzając co chwila: "To ja go niewarta!" — czyniąc sobie zarzuty okrutne, że go najgorzej ze wszystkich skrzywdziła, że nawet modlić się za niego nie chciała wówczas, gdy on we krwi własnej za Najświętszą Pannę, za ojczyznę i za króla się pławił. Próżno Anusia, biegając za nią po izbie, próbowała ją pocieszać. Ona powtarzała wciąż jedno, że go niewarta, że nie śmiałaby mu w oczy spojrzeć; to znów poczynała mówić o czynach Babinicza, o porwaniu Bogusławá, o jego zemście, o ocaleniu króla, o Prostkach i Wołmontowiczach, i Częstochowie; to wreszcie o swoich winach i o swej zawziętości, za którą musi odpokutować w klasztorze. Dalsze jej wyrzekania przerwał pan Tomasz, który wpadłszy jak bomba do komnaty zakrzyknął: — Na Boga! cała Upita do nas wali! Już są we wsi, a Babinicz pewnie z nimi! Jakoż za chwilę daleki okrzyk zwiastował zbliżanie się tłumów. Miecznik porwał Oleńkę i wyprowadził na ganek; Anusia wypadła za nimi. Wtem tłumy ludzi i koni zaczerniły się w dali i jak okiem sięgnąć cała droga była jeszcze nimi zapchana. Dobiegli w końcu do dziedzińca. Piesi przedostawali się szturmem przez fosę i płoty; wozy tłoczyły się w bramie, a wszystko to krzyczało, wyrzucało czapki w górę. Wreszcie ukazał się huf zbrojny laudańskich, otaczających skarbniczek, w którym siedziało trzech mężów: pan Kmicic, pan Wołodyjowski i pan Zagłoba. Skarbniczek zatrzymał się nieco opodal, bo już tyle ludu natłoczyło się przed gankiem, że nie można było tuż dojechać. Zagłoba z Wołodyjowskim wyskoczyli pierwsi i pomógłszy Kmicicowi zsiąść, zaraz chwycili go pod ramiona. — Rozstąpcie się! — krzyknął Zagłoba. — Rozstąpić się! — powtórzyli laudańscy. Ludzie usunęli się zaraz, tak że środkiem tłumu utworzyła się pusta droga, po której wiedli Kmicica aż do ganku dwaj rycerze. On słaniał się i blady był bardzo, ale szedł z głową podniesioną, zarazem zmieszany i szczęśliwy. Oleńka oparła się o odrzwia i ręce opuściła bezwładnie po sukni; lecz gdy był już blisko, gdy spojrzała w twarz tego mizeraka, który po tylu latach rozłąki zbliżał się oto jak Łazarz, bez kropli krwi w twarzy, wówczas szlochanie rozdarło na nowo jej piersi. On ze słabości; ze szczęścia i zmieszania nie wiedział sam, co ma mówić, więc wstępując na ganek, powtarzał tylko przerywanym głosem: — A co, Oleńka, a co? Ona zaś obsunęła mu się nagle do kolan. — Jędruś! ran twoich niegodnam całować! Ale w tej chwili wyczerpane siły wróciły rycerzowi, więc porwał ją z ziemi jak piórko i do piersi przycisnął. Okrzyk jeden ogromny, od którego zadrżały ściany domów i ostatki liści z drzew opadły, zgłuszył wszystkie uszy. Laudańscy poczęli palić z samopałów, czapki wylatywały w górę, naokół widziałeś tylko uniesione radością twarze, rozpalone oczy i otwarte usta wrzeszczące: — Vivat Kmicic! vivat Billewiczówna! Vivat młoda para! — Vivant dwie pary! — huczał Zagłoba: Ale głos jego ginął w burzy ogólnej. Wodokty zmieniły się jakoby w obóz. Przez cały dzień rżnięto z rozkazu miecznika barany i woły, wykopywano z ziemi beczki miodu i piwa. Wieczorem zasiedli wszyscy do uczty, starsi i znamienitsi w komnatach, młodsi w czeladnej, prostactwo również weseliło się przy ogniskach na podwórzu. Przy głównym stole krążyły kielichy na cześć dwóch par szczęśliwych, gdy zaś ochota doszła do najwyższego stopnia, pan Zagłoba wzniósł jeszcze toast następujący: — Do cię zwracam się, cny panie Andrzeju, i do cię, stary druhu, panie Michale! Nie dość było piersi nadstawiać, krew rozlewać, nieprzyjaciół wycinać! Nie skończony trud wasz, bo gdy siła ludzi czasu tej okrutnej wojny poległo, musicie teraz nowych obywatelów, nowych obrońców tej miłej Rzeczypospolitej przysporzyć, do czego, tuszę, nie zbraknie wam męstwa ni ochoty! Mości panowie! na cześć onych przyszłych pokoleń! Niechże im Bóg błogosławi i pozwoli ustrzec tej spuścizny, którą im odrestaurowaną naszym trudem, naszym potem i naszą krwią zostawujem. Niech, gdy ciężkie czasy nadejdą, wspomną na nas i nie desperują nigdy, bacząc na to, że nie masz takowych terminów, z których by się viribus unitis przy boskich auxiliach podnieść nie można. * Pan Andrzej niedługo po ślubie na nową wojnę ruszył, która od wschodniej ściany wybuchła. Lecz piorunujące zwycięstwo Czarnieckiego i Sapiehy nad Chowańskim i Dołgorukim, a hetmanów koronnych nad Szeremetem ukończyły ją wkrótce. Wówczas wrócił Kmicic świeżą chwałą okryty i na stałe w Wodoktach osiadł. Chorąstwo orszańskie wziął po nim stryjeczny jego, Jakub, który później do nieszczęsnej konfederacji wojskowej należał, pan Andrzej zaś, duszą i sercem stojąc przy królu, starostwem upickim nagrodzon, żył długo w przykładnej zgodzie i miłości z Laudą, powszechnym szacunkiem otoczony. Niechętni (bo któż ich nie ma) mówili wprawdzie, że żony we wszystkim zbytnio słucha, ale on się tego nie wstydził, owszem, sam przyznawał, że w każdej ważniejszej sprawie zawsze rady jej zasięga. KONIEC Kategoria:Potop